Dryad (5e Race)
Dryad "By your very own particular abilities amalgamated, I am Madam Satellite!" -Daisy Cofire, Dryad Druid, confronting her inner drug addictions. Physical Description Dryads are roughly 5 feet tall, and have orange, green, or yellowish-green skin, covered with leaves. They don't have hair, having leaves instead, and their eyes are a more grey-tinted version of their skin color. They are almost always female, however, male Dryads do exist. History Powerful fey will sometimes bind lesser fey spirits to trees, transforming them into dryads. This is sometimes done as a punishment when the fey spirit falls in love with a mortal and that love is forbidden. However, some dryads are able to escape from their bindings, allowing them to become adventurers, though they are not able to return to their original spirit form, if they can even remember their time as one. Society Dryads don't have a real society, instead living amongst groups who are near the trees, such as elves, and dislike those who would try to destroy nature, such as orcs. Relationships Dryads are on good relations with most races that are considered 'animal-like', such as Crovics, Lizardfolk, and Vincuin. They are on very good terms with plant-based races, such as the Eadina and Vinespawn. They have a fierce dislike, or even hatred, towards those who reject nature, such as the dead coming back to life (e.g. fontbones, will-o-the-wisp) or treat nature badly. Dryad Personality You can use the Dryad Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a dryad character or to inspire how your character might act. Dryad Quirks Dryad Names Dryads typically take on names from either the Sylvan or Elven languages, or perhaps mashing up a name from both languages. Dryad Traits Eternal protectors of nature, Dryads make excellent spellcasters, druids and rogues, due to their natural abilities. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma, Intelligence, and Wisdom scores increase by 1. Age. Dryads are as long living as trees, and as such, treat ages like they do. They mature at 35 years old, and can live for hundreds of years. Alignment. Dryads tend to stay on the side of nature, and are not large fans of the law, as they consider it too manmade. They are typically Neutral, and usually not Lawful. Size. Medium Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Speak with Beasts and Plants. ''Dryads can speak with animals and plants, as if they shared a language. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Tree Stride. Once per long rest, you can use 10 feet of your movement to step magically into one living tree within your reach and emerge from a second living tree within 60 feet of the first tree, appearing in an unoccupied space within 5 feet of the second tree. Both trees must be large or bigger. At 10th level, you can use this twice per long rest. At 20th level, you can use this thrice per long rest. Innate Spellcasting. You may cast ''druidcraft at will, and ''entangle ''twice per long rest. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Sylvan.Category:Races